


Megatron X Reader - Among the Wildflowers

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Please may I request Megatron X Reader relaxing together in a flower field, talking about each other's lives.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You, Megatron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Megatron X Reader - Among the Wildflowers

Your ran your fingers through the flowers, laying among them in the warm sunlight. You savoured every scent, the sun’s sweet kiss upon your skin, the bird song in the air, and the light breeze that played with your hair, all too aware that you would soon have to return to the ship, though it would be sad to do so.

Heavy footsteps alerted you to a presence and you lazily opened one eye to find Megatron in front of you.

He grimaced, “My apologies, I did not mean to disturb you.”

You push yourself up, resting on your forearms, “You’re not disturbing me. Did you come to see the wild flowers too?”

“I did, but I can leave if you wish it of me.”

You wondered how many other places Megatron had been shunned from before reaching you.

“Stay if you’d like,” You offered nonchalantly, laying back down. “I wouldn’t mind some company.”

Megatron sat down stiffly nearby, making an attempt at socially acceptable small-talk, painfully aware that he had no talent in such conversation, “…I suppose this reminds you somewhat of your own planet.”

“Somewhat,” You agreed amiably, even though your hideous planet with its toxic fumes and lack of natural habitats outside of actual reserves paled in comparison.

Megatron fell silent, his small-talk depleted. You cracked one eye open again, peeking at him curiously. He was silently tapping away on his data-pad, evidently writing something. Occasionally, he would pause to look at the surrounding scenery.

“What are you writing?”

Megatron looked uncomfortable, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to answer; having been the instigator of the small-talk, he decided that he was obligated to answer.

“ _Sun on the flowers,_

_Warming everything here._

_Could I do the same?_ ”

He recited his newly composed poem, waiting forlornly for the usual mocking that followed.

“Nice haiku,” You praised. “Hmm, let me try.”

You took a moment to consider the self-imposed challenge, before reciting your own haiku.

“ _Red optics that glow,_

_Worrying over the past._

_Tell me your story._ ”

Megatron was taken aback by the quickly constructed poem about him. “I-” He faltered. “I am not comfortable speaking of my history. Please, do not ask it of me.”

“Okay,” You shrugged, unperturbed by his request. Honestly, if you had been responsible for the deaths of countless billions, you wouldn’t wish to speak of it either. Megatron’s history was long and complicated, and if he wished to forget about it, surrounded by nature’s warm embrace, he should be allowed that small reprieve.

“How about you tell me about your poetry instead?” You asked, catering the conversation towards his interests, so that he might learn that you only wished to be his friend.

With relief that was almost palpable, Megatron dove into the subject, asking you of Earth’s greatest poets and then comparing them to those of a Cybertron long gone.

As the time passed, Megatron found that he had somehow drifted off the subject of poetry and literature, and instead he was asking you about your own life, since he refused to speak of his.

Although you claimed your life on Earth had been dull, Megatron found it fascinating, or rather, he found _you_ fascinating. He wondered whether all humans were so interesting. It was regrettable that he had spent so much time on Earth without trying to ever learn of its inhabitants; how closed-minded he had once been.

While you spoke, Megatron found his processor whirring with words struggling to surface.

He suddenly felt like he could compose a thousand poems, limericks, and songs about your life, your interests, your eyes… Your _lips,_ soft and full as they were. Megatron ignored the unwarranted thought that betrayed his inner-most desires. You had welcomed his company, not his advances, and so he made a silent pact. He would be your friend, should you allow it, and as your friend he would converse with you regularly, learn everything he could about you, but most of all, he would protect you from any danger that might ever arise to one so vulnerable.

It was the least he could do. Until then however, Megatron would simply enjoy lying with you, among the wildflowers.


End file.
